Linger
by LoisPotter
Summary: Miradas, discusiones, ligeros toques y siempre llevar la contraria… un coqueteo escondido. Pero existente. Clark/Lois.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes, situación, etc.**

**~ Notas del autor: Un pequeño One-Shot sobre mi pareja favorita de SV. Por supuesto, Clark Kent y Lois Lane. Porque a mí no me agradan los superhéroes con lloronas (Clark/Lana, Harry/Cho) y porque ¡Ser Cloista es más divertido! Esta ambientado en la octava temporada de la serie, en lo que sucede en la boda de (¡spoiler!) Chloe y Jimmy. Es probable que no entiendas si no has visto el capítulo.**

**Linger**

Miradas, discusiones, ligeros toques y siempre llevar la contraria… un coqueteo escondido. Pero existente. Lois siempre había creído que era correspondida. No cuando Clark babeaba por Lana como idiota, ni cuando se ponía mal por ella, sino cuando el la miraba, podía sentirlo. Cuando discutía con ella por diversión o cuando hacía esas _cosas lindas_ por ella (aunque Clark Kent hacía 'cosas lindas' por todos, el muy perfecto).

Habían estado a punto de besarse, respiraciones entrecortadas y miradas encendidas. La boda de Chloe y Jimmy era el perfecto escenario y el estaba frente a ella, a pocos centímetros y dispuesto a besarla también, guapo hasta lo absurdo y de cierta manera, inocente. Estaba a pocos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración… cuando pasó.

Fue como si se le reventara la burbuja, como si el encanto acabase, Lana Lang había llegado. De improvisto, a arruinarlo todo. Chloe había corrido feliz a abrazarla y Clark se había olvidado de Lois (y de que, joder, estaban a punto de besarse) y había mirado a Lana como si hubiera pasado una eternidad sin ella.

Lois había decidido que lo mejor era irse de ahí a un lugar más apartado sino quería que Clark la viese echarse a llorar y rogarle como una maldita loca que la mirara, que la eligiera, que la besara _a ella_, olvidándose de su dignidad.

¿Quién se creía Lana Lang para hacer esto? Se iba y después volvía como si nada, queriendo quitarle lo que, hasta hace unos momentos, venía siendo suyo.

Alabado Dios se encuentra a uno de los meseros a quien le quita una botella y se sienta como despechada a tomar en una banca, en el corredor de la granja.

Planeó beber como desquiciada hasta quedar botada ahí y que tal vez, solo tal vez, alguien se apiadara de ella, la levantara y fuera a tirar a no sé donde para que no siguiera dando pena ajena. Pero llegó Oliver Queen y sus planes se fueron al caño.

Jamás pensó platicar con su ex novio de algo tan íntimo como su… nuevo amor. Pero es que Oliver era una persona con la que entablarías una plática fácilmente. Aún se pregunta porque lo dejó ir.

La deja hablar y desquitarse, eso si, sin decir nombres porque Lois Lane jamás aceptará (a veces ni con ella misma) que está enamorada, loca, por el retrasado (irresistible, bueno, inteligente) de Smalville.

Lois confiaría su vida a Oliver, por eso, termina diciéndole más de la cuenta (aunque también influye el hecho de que en esos momentos podría relatarle todos sus pesares a una pared con tal de descargar ese _nosequé_ que sentía).

-Pensé que tal vez alguien me necesitaba…

Dice y reprime un hipido.

Oliver la ve, fijamente y sonríe de lado.

-Estoy seguro de que te necesita.

Ahora es el turno de Lois de torcer la sonrisa. Irónica, como siempre, porque sabe que es mentira. Oliver ni siquiera sabe de quien habla ella para poder decir algo que haría esa persona con tanta certeza.

-Es muy lindo que me digas eso pero ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Porque conozco a Clark.

Y eso es todo lo que le bastó a Lois para mandar a la tristeza por donde ya sabes, si Oliver lo decía, estaba bien dicho, que Lana Lang pidiera a los cielos otra oportunidad porque Lois Lane no se iba a dar por vencida. No tan rápido.

Miradas, discusiones, ligeros toques y siempre llevar la contraria… un _amor_ escondido. Pero existente.

Y... fin. Por ahora, xD. Me gustaría saber su opinión ya sea buena o mala pero siempre objetiva. Así que si me regalas un poco de tu tiempo dejando un RW yo sería feliz (:


End file.
